


A Quick Learner

by Kateface



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateface/pseuds/Kateface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb Stark really was a very good student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Learner

Robb Stark had really come a long way under her guidance. Four months ago he wouldn’t have dared do more than place an arm over her shoulder in public and now he had her pressed up against a bookshelf in the library at Highgarden. The noise of low music and polite conversation of the party shut away by the thick oak door. Not only that but his hand was half way up her thigh and he was whispering such filth into her ear that it was making her stomach lurch.

The thought of all the people wandering around the other side of the door in the ballroom was enough to make her reach down and pull his crisp white shirt from his trousers. Pulling back from the kiss Robb rested his forehead against hers as he caught his breath, blue eyes watching greedily as she moved down to his fly. Her grin was feral and her fingers delicate as she pulled the zip down far too slowly.

He closed his eyes and groaned as nimble fingers pushed past the elastic band of his boxers and grabbed his cock. Any argument against doing this flew from his brain as he thrust into her palm with gritted teeth. “Fuck, Margy.” He murmured suddenly claustrophobic in the white tie he’d been required to wear. Normally he liked to take his time, be a gentleman but he was horribly aware of the setting and the location of their encounter. The sheer number of guests in the next room weighing on his back.

He bunched the purple silk of her skirt in his fist as he exposed her creamy skin, “You’re such a fucking tease. You know that?” He murmured against her lips remembering the way she had caught his eye across the room as she laughed loudly at Theon’s shit jokes and rested her hand on his bicep. He thrust into her palm once again mine he thought with each movement of his hips. She laughed in response and Robb growled as he licked two of his fingers before pushing her lace knickers to one side and pushing inside her.

Suddenly the noise of the party faded away as Margaery threw her head back hitting it hard against thick leather bound books. “I thought it was Theon I was teasing.” Her speech hanging between hitched breaths, “Should I go and find him when you’re done?” Her grin was wicked. “Don’t you fucking dare!” He growled kicking his trousers and boxers down his legs as he continued to whisper hot filthy words against her ear. “We’ll have to be quick. Don’t want people to come looking for the birthday girl.”


End file.
